


from gold to green

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Insecurity, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Smut, Ocean, Subconscious Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 19:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: The waves always center him, bring him the peace of mind his oft-tormented thoughts try to take.





	from gold to green

**Author's Note:**

> 024\. waves

It was the waves that washed him onto the shore, into Tatiana's gentle hands. Capable, not so much, but she tried her best and he couldn't help but be grateful for it. Her gentle gaze, her apologetic tone every time the bread burned or she spilled the laundry water or used the wrong salve for his wounds...most men would fear her after at least a week, but her mistakes were just that. She was sweet, thoughtful, all she wanted to do was look after him.

When he realized he was falling in love with her, he took her to the shore where she'd found him. He held her hands as he professed his affections, watched her tear up in happiness, leaned down to kiss her as the waves crashed against the sand and the sun began to set.

He first made love to her during a storm, listening to the thunder crashing against the sea as he kissed every inch of her. The sweep of her shoulders, the swell of her breasts, down her belly and between her legs. Her gasps and cries of his name, fingers tangling in his hair as he worshipped her with his mouth and tongue until she shuddered with release. When he entered her, she ignored any ache she may have felt and held on to him so tightly. _Ezekiel, please, don't hold back..._

Sometimes, while she works, he sits on the sand and gazes out at the sea. As far as he knows, it's where he came from, where his life began as he woke up in her arms. Most of the time, he doesn't consider any other possibilities.

But when such thoughts come unbidden to mind, his head aches and he feels..._wrong,_ to put it simply. Off-center, confused, frustrated. He tries to avoid her when this happens, it would just worry her and she worries enough about him as it is.

One night, when the ocean is still, he has a brief vision of gold spilling over pale shoulders beside him, and his heart lurches. He buries his face in the pillow, trying to chase the vision; a nudge to his shoulder makes him look up and it's the same heart-shaped face and pale green hair he loves so dearly.

"It's nothing, love," he whispers. "I'm sorry to worry you." She's not convinced, he can see it in her eyes, but she doesn't press further. For a moment, he fears she might be about to cry as she lies down and presses into his side again. The next morning, he gets up before the sun rises and watches the waves until the memory of that golden vision fades away.

She comes to him just as the sun is rising, still in her nightgown. Her hair is tousled from sleep, but the worried shadows under her eyes show she hasn't rested very well.

"Zeke?"

"I'm sorry," he murmurs, pulling her into him, burying his face in her hair. "I love you, more than anything, I never want you to worry over me." She lifts her face, looking into his eyes, smiling tearfully. He caresses her cheek, dusting kisses over her forehead, the bridge of her nose, her lips.

"Zeke," she sighs. "That's all I needed to hear. I'm sorry, I know I'm selfish, but-"

"Tatiana." He kisses her. "Remember when I told you my past no longer matters to me? I meant it." He brushes a stray tear from her cheek. "You are my present, my future, the only one in my heart now." He holds her close to his heart, and she relaxes into him, sighing softly against his chest.

He closes his eyes, letting the warmth of her in his arms and the sound of the waves soothe the remnants of that golden phantom.


End file.
